


Misaki, are you sick?

by micakepensive



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanasakigawa, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micakepensive/pseuds/micakepensive
Summary: Misaki runs in the rain and the next day she's not sick. Or so she says





	Misaki, are you sick?

**Author's Note:**

> sickfics best fics

“Whoa, it’s raining hard! Hopefully it’ll decrease!” Kasumi chirped. Misaki looked outside, then at the clock.

“Toyama-san, I don't think this rain will let up by the time we get out of here,” sighed Misaki. It was only about 10 minutes before school ended. Their classmates had already begun to pack up all their items into their bags, and bringing out umbrellas as they spoke with each other.

“Arisa~ I didn’t bring my umbrella!” Kasumi yelled, jumping on to Arisa, hugging her. Arisa yelped and pried Kasumi out of her arms.

“Kasumi!! Why did you not bring it? Ugh whatever, we can just share…” Arisa blushed. Kasumi cheered and went for another hug.

“Yay~ I get to share an umbrella with Arisa!” then she skipped back to her seat. Arisa sighed, and Misaki chuckled.

“Looks like Kasumi really likes you, hm?” asked Misaki. Arisa blushed and crossed her arms.

“No she doesn't! I-I mean she does, but uh, um…” stuttered Arisa. She glared at Misaki. “What about Kokoro, huh? Don't you li-”

“ _ No _ , shut up shut up shut up don't mention it to me here,” hissed Misaki, slightly going red.

“Then I’ll just pack up and leave. Goodbye.” Misaki nodded, but didn't say anything. She went to her seat to grab her bag, and noticed she had not brung her umbrella.

“Ah… silly me,” muttered Misaki. The bell rang for the end of school, and the rain had still not disappeared. As Misaki walked to the entrance of Hanasakigawa, she noticed the rain had decreased, but it was still good enough for Misaki to be drenched. She looked around, and not one of her friends were around to share an umbrella with.

“Well, I still wouldn't want to bother them even if they did…” Misaki sighed, placed her bag on her head, and ran home.

When she arrived home, she was cold and shivering. Misaki opened the door and announced her arrival.

“I’m home!” her little sister and brother ran up to her.

“Welcome home, onee-chan!!” they both smiled. Misaki’s brother noticed she was drenched, and so he called for their parents.

“Dad, Mom! Misaki’s cold and wet!” Misaki’s eyes widened.

“No, why would you do that? Now they’ll worry!” she hissed. Her brother pouted and apologized. Misaki’s siblings ran away to their rooms, cackling about whatever children liked. Misaki sighed as her dad came in the room.

“Hey, go take a shower and change into warm pajamas, wouldn't want you to get sick,” he said, holding chopsticks. “After you’re done, do your homework.” 

“Okay, thanks Dad.” and with that Misaki hurried to the shower.

While she was doing her homework, she heard a  _ ping  _ from her phone. Placing down her pencil, she looked at her phone.

“Misaki-chan, I hope you haven't gotten sick! I was going to offer you an extra umbrella, but you had already run off…” Kanon had typed. Misaki muttered an “oops” and texted her back.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t notice you,” replied Misaki. She placed down her phone and continued to work on her homework. After finishing one question, she got another ping.

“It’s okay!” typed Kanon. “Just make sure to stay warm okay?” Misaki smiled.

“Okay, thanks Kanon-san.” and Misaki went to finish her homework.  _ Ping ping ping _ . Misaki whipped her head towards her phone, glaring at it.

“Kanon-san I swear if it’s you again…” she muttered. Turning on her phone, she had gotten three messages from the three idiots, one per each. Unlocking her phone, she checked out Kokoro’s first.

“Misaki!!! I hope you’re not sick! Kanon said you ran in the rain to your house, and if you got sick, we’d all feel bad!” and then a flurry of emojis came. Misaki shook her head, and replied.

“It’s okay, I’m feeling fine. Thanks for worrying,” responded Misaki. She looked at Hagumi and Kaoru’s texts, both saying something similar, although Kaoru’s was more… 

“Hakanai,” finished Kaoru’s text. Misaki grumbled, but replied thank you’s to them.

“Please let me finish my homework without getting interrupted,” prayed Misaki. Luckily she was able to finish her homework before it was time for her to go to sleep. She packed up her homework and went to get ready for bed, but not before checking to see if her younger siblings were asleep. Misaki smiled when the two were sleeping, each holding their stuffed animal. She closed the door softly, and said goodnight to her parents.

The next morning, Misaki felt like dying. She had a headache, and it seemed like warm clothing didn’t work. But Misaki being Misaki, she still got up and got ready for work. It seemed like her dad had already left for work, and her mom was at the breakfast table.

“Good morning, Mom,” greeted Misaki. Her mother smiled, and greeted her back. Misaki went to eat a bit of breakfast, and then was about to leave when her mother said,

“If you’re not feeling too well, you  _ could _ stay here, but unless you feel like being stubborn and insisting you’ll be fine, don't complain to me when you feel miserable!” Misaki coughed and decided to be stubborn.

“No… No, I’ll be fine, hehe… thanks Mom.” Her mother sighed and waved her goodbye.

When she arrived at her classroom, Arisa was the first to notice Misaki’s red face. Misaki placed her stuff down, and sat down. Arisa came up to her and stared at her.

“Your face is red. Did Kokoro kiss you or something?” she asked. Arisa watched as Misaki’s face turned even more red.

“So I’m right?” and Misaki stood up.

“No, you’re wrong, I’m not sick,” she replied, completely off topic. Arisa slapped her hand on Misaki’s forehead and frowned.

“That was completely off topic, but you are sick.”

“No, no I’m not, you are. You’re sick…” and Misaki slumped in her chair, suddenly feeling light headed.

“Yeah, I’m sick alright, sick of  _ you saying you’re not sick _ .” Arisa retorted. Arisa was about to say more when the teacher came in the room.

“Get in your seats everyone, time’s ticking.”

During lunch, she sat with Harohapi minus Kaoru. Kanon and Hagumi looked worried, and Kokoro wasn't even saying anything cheerful. They were all staring at Misaki.

“Is… is there something wrong with my face?” Misaki asked. Kanon and Hagumi shook their heads, but Kokoro went straight to the truth.

“Misaki, you’re really red. Are you sick?” she asked. Misaki shook her head, but she didn't have an excuse.

“Misaki-chan, you should really go check to see if you have a fever.” Kanon said.

“Yeah, Mii-kun! You don't look so well,” frowned Hagumi. 

“I don't feel sick or anything, just warm. Maybe it’s the sun.” Misaki said. The three frowned but didn't push it. They finished their lunch and went back to their classrooms when the bell rang.

During gym class, Misaki was feeling much worse than before. Her face was the same as always, but her headache had increased. She could tell that she was breathing much faster than before, and Kokoro had noticed as well.

“Misaki… you should go to the nurse… you’re even breathing even faster than before, and class hasn’t even started yet!” Misaki’s eyes darted around, and noticed the other students whispering to each other. They were probably shocked to see Kokoro looking so concerned, but it’s not like they know how observant Kokoro is.

“It’s okay, I just… ran here.” Misaki responded.  _ Another lame excuse _ , thought Misaki.

“Just… take the rest you need, okay?” Misaki nodded. 

“Alright guys, let’s go to the field!”

Wow was Misaki feeling even worse than before. The class had to run around the track, and that had made Misaki feeling even worse. Kokoro had been running along with Misaki, making sure she was okay, but Misaki told her to run along.

“If you say so…” and Kokoro sped up, passing everyone in their class.

“Energetic as always…” Misaki whispered.

The teacher had told them they could do whatever they wanted on the field, as long as it was active. Misaki, Kokoro, and a few other classmates were playing catch with a football. Misaki heard her name being called, and was about to catch the football, but hey look, the sun’s so bright…

Before the ball even  _ touched  _ her, Misaki fell on the grass. It was hard to breathe, her head was pounding, everything was bright and loud. Before she passed out, she heard Kokoro's voice yell out,

"Misaki!"

Misaki woke up in what seemed to be the infirmary bed. Everything was still bright but her headache seemed to decrease thanks to her rest. Blinking away her sleep, she noticed Kokoro sitting next to her, sleeping. Misaki poked her.

“Kokoro… wake up,” said Misaki, softly. Kokoro’s eyes slowly opened, as if she was a sleeping beauty.  _ Well she is beautiful while sleeping _ , thought Misaki, then mentally slapped herself. Kokoro looked at Misaki, and slapped her hand to her forehead. Misaki sighed and placed her hand over Kokoro’s, putting it down beside her.

“I’m feeling better now, Kokoro.” Misaki smiled. Kokoro frowned.

“Misaki, that’s what you said before passing out. Your fever seems to have decreased a bit, though. Are you positive?” Misaki nodded her head. The door opened and in came Misaki’s mother.

“Misaki, I told you should've stayed home! Oh hello, Tsurumaki-san,” greeted Misaki’s mom. Misaki rolled her eyes, and said,

“Mom, you never said I  _ should've _ , you just said I could either go to school or stay home.” Kokoro widened her eyes.

“You had a choice between staying home and not get as sick as you are right now, or go to school and suffer? And you chose to go to school? Misaki!!” and Kokoro flicked Misaki’s head. 

“Ow! Kokoro…” and Kokoro just smiled happily. When Misaki’s mother went to see the nurse to check Misaki out of school, Misaki asked,

“Kokoro, what happened after I passed out?” Kokoro hummed a bit and began the story.

When Misaki flopped to the floor even before the ball was near her, Kokoro knew Misaki’s sickness had gotten worse. The other students called the teacher, and she ran towards Misaki at a speed no one had ever seen from her. Kokoro had been holding Misaki’s hand the whole time, while watching to see if Misaki’s breathing had gotten any worse. The teacher called the nurse, and the nurse hurried towards Misaki, and wow did she have great strength because she picked up Misaki like a rice bag. Kokoro followed her, ignoring her teacher’s calls.

After Kokoro finished, she glanced at Misaki, who was smiling.

“So you were holding my hand, huh?” Kokoro smiled slightly. Kokoro was going to respond if it weren't for Misaki’s mother interrupting.

“Sorry Tsurumaki-san, Misaki, no more flirting for today. I need to take Misaki home so she can rest.” and she grinned, watching as the two girls’ faces started turning a bit red. Kokoro stood up and brushed away bits of grass from her skirt.

“Misaki, we’ll be visiting soon, so try not to get people sick, okay? Bye!” and she ran off. Misaki sighed happily, and stood up.

“You can daydream about your future girlfriend all you want at home, but we need to get home first. Come on.” and out walked an embarrassed Misaki and a proud mother.


End file.
